Keep This Love In A Photograph
by WildestDreams13
Summary: So the boy started to drive the girl home from school. The girl started to let down her walls, slowly but surely, the brick wall crumbled down at their feet./ Austin & Ally become friends when Austin drives her home from school. Austin soon rises to fame, how will Austin & Ally get through it? / pointless one shot but still cute if you like romance.


Keep This Love In A Photograph

One Shot

_We keep this love in a photograph  
>We made these memories for ourselves<br>Where our eyes are never closing  
>hearts are never broken<br>And time's forever frozen still_

It all started on a Tuesday in Tech class. Ally Dawson was sitting at the table, just trying to work on the assignment. Her friend Trish, however, had a better idea. Trish had been telling Ally, ever since they were little, that she needed to talk to people more. She told her that since it was already their junior year in high school, Ally could start over and reinvent her self. Ally didn't want to.

On that Tuesday, Trish couldn't hold her tounge any longer. "Hey everyone! This is Ally." She pointed to the brunette beside her, who had a folder blocking her tomato face. "She has stage fright and keeps to her self. She likes writing and reading boring books. Her idea of a fun time involves a calculator!" The whole class stares at the girl, who is getting hotter and hotter with every passing moment. "Every one say hi to Ally!" The class echoes, "Hi Ally!"

Ally just sits there, folder covering her face, and leg shaking with nerves. She could kill Trish right then. But she wouldn't because Trish was her best friend and you're not suppose to kill your best friend. (Even if they deserve to be killed for humiliating you in front of a class.)

Luckily the bell rang, saying that Ally was free from any more ridicule. Normally she would wait for Trish, but not today. Today she was going to go straight to french, english, then home to read more books. Ally didn't notice the blonde jock staring intently at her. She would soon.

Ally survives through the last two classes only to have to stand out side, in the wind, to wait for her dad. He was late, as usual. And it was, of course, starting to rain. So Ally stood under a small canopy out side of the school doors. Her striped back pack, which was filled with her geometry book, biology book and history book, was hanging on her shoulder. It was fine at first, the rain was only sprinkling, then the wind picked up. The autumn leaves that were starting to fall were blowing all over the concrete. The rain drops started to pick up, and started to get on her even though she was standing under the canopy. She hears the sound of happy yelling, the foot ball team that was practicing on the field, gets to leave practice early because of the rain.

_Hurry up dad_, Ally thinks to her self. A minute passes, she takes out her phone to make it look like she's doing something. She starts to hear the foot ball players getting closer and closer to where she's standing. She's never been good at talking to people, especially not foot ball players who are, well, foot ball players.

Ally has her back to the school door, she doesn't hear it open and quietly close. Nor does she hear the foot steps that make their way to her. The only thing she hears is the manly voice. "Hi Ally, who has stage fright and keeps to her self." Ally's heart skips about 50 beats because the Austin Moon just talked to her. How was she supposed to respond?

"Hi." She squeaks out. They're standing under the canopy in front of the school. Austin's bag is swung around his shoulder, car keys in hand. The rain is pouring, Ally's a little wet.

He steps closer to her, Ally backs away so she's against the brick wall. "Are you waiting for a ride?" Ally nods her head. "I can drive you if you want?"

Ally thinks over the offer, she could either stand in the rain for how ever long it took her dad to get there, or she could get over her self and get in the car with Austin Moon. "I'm not going to kid nap you or anything." He was going to kid nap her heart though.

* * *

><p>The story started with a best friend who couldn't hold her tounge and a boy who asked a girl if she wanted a ride home from school. Our main character, Ally Dawson, had a lot of doubts for a lot of things, but not love. Our other main character, Austin Moon, was a boy who had a lot of dreams, but never dreamed about love. Not the love that he was going to build with Ally.<p>

There are beautiful songs, about beautiful people. Beautiful people who fall in love in the sweetest of ways. Not all love stories have to be focused on sweetness though. Sometimes the best stories happen by accident.

That's not to say that all love isn't beautiful, because it is. But, love can be kept like a photograph. Whether it's an old Polaroid that you stuff into the pocket of your jeans or a small picture that you put inside of a locket. Love can be all around. Sometimes pictures can become worn out and bend at the edges, but they still exist.

Enough about love, let's go back to the story.

* * *

><p>Austin was intrigued by this girl. She had pretty chestnut hair, her eyes brown, like chocolate, with a hint of innocence. He could tell by one look at her that she was exactly that, innocent. She could've worn a perfume that was called 'Innocence'. So on the Tuesday afternoon, when he saw her standing out side of the school, in the rain, he knew what he had to do.<p>

He could see the wheels in her head turning. Should she or shouldn't she. Austin knew that she should. She knew that she shouldn't.

Austin knew that he won when she nods her head yes, yes he can drive her home.

He leads Ally to his car, a mustang, that was in the parking lot. They walk to the car in silence. Austin, always the gentleman, opens the door for the petite girl. She whispers a thank you.

The keys are in the ignition, the radio playing, when Austin breaks the silence. "So, Ally, I've seen you before." He had seen her before, he flashes back to the moment.

It was freshman year when he first spotted her. She was walking in the halls, books tightly pressed up against her chest and a floral dress on her body that matched the tiny clip that was holding back her brunette bangs. She was walking one way while he was walking another. He saw her for a split second, but he was taken back by her gentleness. Her ability to bite her bottom lip and cause Austin to want to make her laugh. So he watched her from a distance. Until junior year. They were in the same tech class, he sat in front of her and Trish, Ally's best friend. Listening to their conversations was his favorite part of the day.

She continues to stare, watching the rain drops go down the window. Ally nods. "I'm sure you have."

"I have!" He looks over at her when they reach a red light. "Why is that hard to believe?" He can see her look at him from the corner of her eye. She shrugs. "Well I have. I felt bad for you today, that whole thing with Trish." She shrugs her shoulders again. "Do you have anything to say?"

"You can drop me off at Sonic Boom." She says as light as a feather.

He decides to not say anything, knowing that she doesn't want to add anything. Instead he turns on the radio and listens to her hum along.

* * *

><p>So the boy started to drive the girl home from school. The girl started to let down her walls, slowly but surely, the brick wall crumbled down at their feet.<p>

Every one has a person who makes them feel safe and at home. Whether it's a family member or a significant other. Austin was the person for Ally. Ally was the person for Austin.

You should have heard of Austin before, Austin Moon. Ring a bell? It should. He is a singer who tours the world. You're probably thinking, why have I never heard this story before? Because it's not a story that's ever been told. Yes, Austin does travel the word. And yes, Ally does stay back in Miami. How do they make it work? It's really quite easy.

* * *

><p>Ally first heard Austin sing on the second month of their drives home. It really was a beautiful sound, so beautiful in fact that Ally asked why he wasn't famous yet. He had responded with, "Why aren't you a famous writer."<p>

Austin discovered Ally's songs and stories early on in their drives home. She was cautious about it at first, but eventually came around and let him see the stories that were about love and lost. So they struck up a deal. Ally read him what she wrote and Austin sang to her. Before they both knew it, their drives home lead to going into each others house to continue the conversations.

"I think we should send out demos to labels." Ally had declared one day when they were standing in Austin's room after he had finished singing.

Austin shook his head. "I'm not good enough for that."

"Yes you are!" Ally grabbed the boy's hand, sparks going through their arms. "Believe me, I know music, my dad owns a music store after all. You can do it."

* * *

><p>So he did it. Austin sent out demos and soon they got a call. Someone wanted to sign him. When they did, Austin Moon from Miami Florida, became Austin Moon, new pop star. Of course he never forgot about Ally Dawson, who was the reason for all that was happening.<p>

You could ask yourself, why didn't Ally go with him? They didn't think that she had to. They knew that they could make what they had work.

It had happened so fast to. They went from being seniors in high school, to Austin finishing school in LA, and Ally staying back to work on college applications. It wasn't that hard for them to make things work. Especially not when they both believed in each other.

Ally gave Austin a photograph from their first date, Austin gave Ally a necklace.

* * *

><p>The first date was like every other first date, incredibly awkward. Ally had never been on one before and Austin had been on a few. It was like everything that could go wrong, did. The waiter poured water all over Ally's lap. Austin got spaghetti sauce on his shirt and tie.<p>

They managed to have a great night though. Every time they were together was great.

After they had left the disaster filled restaurant, they stopped at the park. After swinging for a little, Austin asked a mom who was their if she could take a picture of them. She agreed and Austin and Ally smiled for the camera. Austin caught Ally by surprise when he kissed her cheek.

A beautiful first chapter for a beautiful story.

* * *

><p>The necklace had been his grand mothers. It was a family heirloom that was perfect for the girl. So he gave it to her when he was leaving for his first major tour. She smiled brightly as he put it on her neck. The heart locket fit her perfectly.<p>

Austin had just got on the tour bus to leave when Ally opened up the locket to see the same photograph that she had given him. She smiles sadly, about to walk away from the bus when Austin came running out of the door.

"Wait, Ally!" He said. "I want to give you this as well." It was a card. By the time he handed her the white envelope, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thinking of you. <em>Ally had read through the card so many times that she had lost count.

_Wait for me to come home._

* * *

><p>Every one looses their love ones for little. It could be death or the war. For our characters case, it's because of a tour and a dream. Some let being apart destroy everything. Luckily, they didn't.<p>

Austin comes home from tour, stays for a while. Then goes on another one. Ally goes to a few shows, but opts out of going on long tours. She'd prefer to stay at home and wait.

Most love stories start in cliche ways. This one started with a little rain and a drive home when a dad was late. A shy girl and a popular boy, that is pretty cliche. But it is also beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me<em>  
><em>Under the lamppost back on Sixth street<em>  
><em>Hearing you whisper through the phone,<em>  
><em>"Wait for me to come home."<em>

Every story has an official beginning. The official start for this story is the first kiss.

It was outside of Ally's house, the lamppost created two shadows. Something in Ally had urged her to lean over and kiss the boy. Neither of them would ever forget it. It was good, really good. Magical even.

The moment happened again when Austin was about to leave for his first trip since their baby girl was born. Ally leaned in, standing under the street lights, to kiss him and whisper a good bye.

* * *

><p>Loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only that makes us feel alive. Loving can heal as much as it can heal. And if it hurts, which it will, it can always get better. Memories fade, photographs don't.<p>

Austin & Ally started with a squeaky hello and a few rides home. How will your love story start? However it does, make it your own.

**This is seriously pointless. If you read through the whole thing, I give you props. I just had the idea of them becoming friends like that and I love the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran so this was born. Out of all of my one shots, this is the most pointless one but I like it so I hope you do to. I rewrote it about a thousand times. First it was a break up story then it was something else and it finally became this is and I was too tired to change it again. The reason I thought of Trish doing that in class is because one of my friends did the same thing to me in class. I didn't have an Austin there but whatever. **

**After I post this one, I'm going to take a little break from posting. Just to work on my multi chapter stories since it's been a few days since updating them. You can blame it on the one shot idea's that keep popping up in my head. I'm not giving up on them, I lost my story outline for CIWTR when I updated my phone so I have to remember that. So, probably in a week I will update both of them, hopefully sooner.**

**Not much else to say but I hope you enjoyed this pointlessness and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran.**

**(New episode of A&A tonight in America so YAY)**


End file.
